Décision de famille
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. On a tous eu l'idée de se faire un tatouage un jour, parce que c'était à la mode, ou parce qu'on avait besoin de marquer un événement de façon permanente. Le problème généralement, c'est la réaction parentale. [Sukuna X Zenjou (Sceptre 4)]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Tatouage**

 **Pairing : Sukuna Gojo X Zenjou Goki**

 **Fandom : K Project**

 **Date : 08-03**

* * *

« C'est hors-de-question, répliqua l'adulte.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Tu n'es pas assez mature pour ça !

\- Je suis bientôt majeur ! Dans un mois !

\- L'âge ne fait pas la mentalité, Gojo.

\- Je sais ça ! Tu me le répète sans arrêt !

\- J'aimerais simplement que tu grandisses.

\- J'essaye, OK ? Et je pense que ça pourrait m'aider.

\- Ecoute, j'ai des cicatrices et je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin d'avoir les tiennes.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça.

Le jeune frémit en se rappelant les événements qui s'étaient déroulés presque 7 ans plus tôt.

\- J'aimerais juste les représenter de façon permanente.

\- C'est totalement puéril. Et c'est juste parce que certains de tes amis en ont.

\- En quoi est-ce puéril ? Et de ce que je sais, ceci est mon corps.

Il se désigna en entier tandis que le visage de l'adulte se fermait.

\- Ce sont des marques à vie. Je ne te l'autoriserai pas. »

Le ton sans appel aurait dû clore la conversation. Zenjou Goki était déterminé à enlever cette idée stupide de la tête de Gojo Sukuna.

Il avait recueilli le gosse blessé six ans plus tôt, quand Yukari Mishakuji l'avait finalement abandonné à son sort. Les débuts de cohabitation n'avaient pas été faciles vu que l'enfant de 14 ans ressemblait à un animal sauvage et que Zenjou n'appréciait pas particulièrement le contact humain, mais ce dernier était obstiné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait une connexion entre le plus jeune et lui. Il l'avait aimé et élevé malgré leurs ex-appartenances à des Clans différents, le nourrissant, le logeant et l'éduquant à autre chose qu'aux jeux vidéo. Une relation de confiance s'était ensuite assez vite établie entre eux, Gojo voyant en son aîné la famille stable qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait fini par le respecter et l'admirer, adorant passer du temps avec lui.

Sauf que l'adolescence était arrivée, et que leurs parties de jeux vidéo ou autres s'étaient vite transformés en disputes de plus en plus régulières. Et maintenant, après les combats de rues, les fugues, les amis de gangs et les trafics de jeux, Zenjou devait subir ça. Gojo voulait un tatouage. Le plus âgé en était ulcéré tellement ce caprice lui semblait insensé.

« De toute façon, t'es pas mon père. »

L'accusation lui glaça le cœur, alors qu'il entendait une porte claquer. Avait-il été mauvais à ce point ? N'avait-il fait aucun effort ni aucun sacrifice pour mériter un minimum d'affection de la part de l'argenté ? L'ex-lieutenant s'écroula sur le canapé, épuisé. Cela faisait quand même quatre jours que les choses se passaient ainsi à la maison, même si Gojo ne lui avait jamais dit une chose aussi mesquine et gratuitement méchante. Il soupira en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à une solution.

Finalement, après trois heures à peser les pour et les contre, le châtain toqua à la porte du plus jeune.

« Laisse-moi !

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- C'est non ! Je veux être seul !

\- Montre-moi que tu peux agir en adulte si tu veux que j'arrête de t'énerver, Gojo. »

Il entendit un grognement mécontent et attendit. Il savait que son protégé était têtu et que deux minutes de réflexion minimum seraient requises pour qu'il accède à sa demande, alors il s'adossa au mur. C'est au bout de quatre minutes qu'il sentit la porte s'ouvrir à côté de lui. Il attrapa la main du plus jeune et le tira dans le salon, le faisant asseoir en face de lui. L'argenté ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et l'adulte soupira. Encore une lacune qu'il devrait combler.

« J'ai décidé que je paierais une partie de la somme si tu me laisse voir et modifier le tatouage jusqu'à ce qu'il te plaise et qu'il ne me gêne pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Les yeux brun-gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'ils de se plisser.

\- Où est le piège ?

\- Il n'y en a un que si ton tatouage ne me convient jamais. Tu dois voir si tu prends ce risque ou pas.

Le gamer n'appréciait pas cela, mais la proposition était sensée et il pensait avoir une chance de convaincre son responsable légal avec celui qu'il avait en tête. Il connaissait assez bien l'adulte pour savoir que ce dernier ne lâcherait aucun détail, mais il n'avait que des bonnes raisons de faire ce tatouage. En plus, il devait avouer que lui non plus ne supportait plus l'ambiance qui régnait chez eux.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Bien. Montre-moi.

Sukuna hocha la tête et alla chercher l'esquisse sur son bureau. En voyant cela, le châtain se sentit assez fier : l'enfant avait acquis sa maîtrise du crayon. Le tatouage représentait deux cercles imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, avec d'étranges connexions au centre du plus petit, séparées par un trait qui coupait le cercle en son milieu horizontal.

« Les branchements représentent à la fois Jungle et mes proches. Les trois du bas sont Yukari, Nagarre et Iwafune. Celles du haut représentent mes connexions présentes et celles que je pourrais avoir dans le futur. Et les deux cercles... Hum... Ils sont, en gros... euh... pour toi. Je les ai empruntés au logo de Scepter 4.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda l'adulte, surprit.

\- Parce que malgré ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, et je m'en excuse, ce que je suis aujourd'hui je te le dois en grande partie, et ça, je ne veux jamais l'oublier. Je ne veux jamais t'oublier toi, mon sauveur. »

Zenjou Goki n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir sauvé ce sale gosse insolent qu'était Gojo Sukuna à l'époque. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin en paix, parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait payé sa dette. Une vie contre une vie. Il en avait supprimé une avant de redonner le sourire à une autre. Il laissa un léger sourire ravi et honoré apparaître sur son visage, puis il demanda :

" OK mais, tu comptes le faire où au fait ton tatouage ?

\- Sur la cheville.

\- Quoi ?! »

Le plus jeune soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas gagné finalement.


End file.
